Son of the oldest
by Ilovesoccer65
Summary: The two oldest pantheons now mix, Greek and Norse what will this demigod do?
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

7th Demigod for the prophecy in Percy Jackson

**Prologue**

"Wait, no way!" exclaimed 12 year old Alexander Stephenson from Chicago, "I'm am now a…" but before I could say another word everything went black.

"Surprise!" As all of Alexander's friends scream at him when he is awake, he had almost forgotten it was his birthday today, "Thanks everyone," he said and got up and walked toward them, but weirdly they backed away not making contact with him, "Why won't you guys come here?" and strangely they said with one voice again, "It is a surprise!"

Hun that was weird Alexander said to himself as he could swear that one of them flickered and then pushed the thought aside thinking it was absurd, "So why are you all here at my house?" he asked, "It is a surprise!" and when they answered this time he actually did see one flicker and he knew something was up, he looked to his table where he saw his Ipod, his duct tape, and his hammer. That was his favorite thing to work with, he went and picked it up and held it up in the air, and he felt a strange tingling throughout the hammer when he did it, this time they asked him another question "What are you doing?"

He smirked and said "It's a surprise," then all the sudden he lifted the hammer and brought it pommel down in the air, and the next second a hole burst through the roof with lighting. Wait is that an owl on a Pegasus?

He slumped to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hello sleepy head!" Says an 8 year old girl with orange hair, "Whoa wh-where am I?" I ask, "Camp Half-blood of course silly!" she says giggling "Hun? Is this Chicago?" I asked more confused now. "Wow that blast really did knock you out! Well anyways my name is Carla, and it's time to eat."

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Half-blood" says Chiron, "We have a new faces among us! Maybe at the campfire tonight we'll learn whose they are! But in the mean time lets eat!" I just follow Carla and take an seat next to hers. I look at her and she says "Chicken pot pie," and instantly there is one and then she looks at her glass and says "Coke" and a dark liquid fills her cup. A bit weird but I'll give it a shot and say "Steak and potatoes," and there it is, now I look at my cup and say "Ale," I'm not sure why but a frothy drink fills my cup. I have a good conversation with Carla and find out some of the basics of the camp like where is everything, and then we are done with our meal and Chiron announces the campfire will be in 15 minuets.

**20 Minuets Later**

"…And Bingo was his nameo!" The whole camp starts to break out with laughter and for no apparent reason everyone goes silent all at the same time everyone is looking at me. Awkward moment. Then I see they are look above me and I look up and there is a green war hammer blazing above me. "He's is a Hephaestus," one kid shouts, then there is a flash of lighting and everything goes black again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Hello again!" says Carla,

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well umm you kinda summoned lighting and made everything go on fire… but anyway Chiron wants you at his cabin like now," she says cheerfully.

"How do you feel?"

"Well…" I say, "There is a ringing noise in my ears, and other than that nothing else,"

"Ok, well I'm gunna go pick some flowers, see you later alligator," she says as she starts to skip away.

I knock at the door, "Please come in," I hear a voice say inside, I open the door and I walk inside and see Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Kate, Travis, Conner, Clarcie, and Nico.

"Hello, and welcome to the counsel of counselors," Chiron says, I hear one or two of the kids chuckle at that.

"Hey ya'll," I say, but it is only greeted with awkward silence, and the only thing I could think about is making an awkward turtle with my hands, but I don't do it.

"So, what's up? I mean like what do you want from me? I like destroyed a part of your camp, so again what do you want from me?" I ask.

"Well you are here because," I hear the girl called Annabeth say, "In all of our books we could not find an owl grabbing a lighting bolt as a sign from the gods."

"What a second, I thought it was a green war hammer, were did you get the owl with the lighting bolt?" I ask

"Well, after you summoned lighting and passed out another symbol appeared, that one," I hear Leo say.

"Anyways, there is this prophecy," Chrion says to get off the topic, "That decides the fate of the world as we know it and here it is,_ Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_."

"What door has arms?" I ask confused.

"No, it is talking about weapons not actually arms," says Nico.

"Oh, ok, so how do I come into this?" I ask.


End file.
